Sweet Price to Pay
by thir13enth
Summary: Anko drags Kakashi to eat with her...at her favorite dango shop, no doubt. But what are her true intentions in bringing him along with her? Because she pitied him that he was always alone, or something more subtle? Suggested AnkoKaka


**Wow, I haven't been having this many random ideas and stuff in a long while, so I thought, well while my muse is still here, to take advantage of it.**

**But in any case, enjoy.**

**Midori Fujiwara

* * *

**

_Crap, I'm caught, _ Kakashi thought when he felt a tug at his right sleeve.

Already he knew that it was the insane Anko Mitarashi.

"Yes, Mitarashi?" Kakashi turned around to give her a questioning look.

"I have to admit that I feel bad for you sometimes," she explained. "You've always been the loner out of all us."

Kakashi didn't mention that in comparison to being with Anko, loneliness was bliss.

Anko didn't wait for him to answer. "Here come on, Hatake, let's go have some dango," she said, but almost as though she was being forced by someone to take him with her.

_Of course, dango, _Kakashi said in his head. He couldn't believe that she wasn't sick of that yet. He himself didn't particularly like sweets, and he doubted that Mitarashi would let him get away without trying at least one of the varieties. He sighed deeply and followed her—rather was dragged by her anyway.

Right away she ordered a huge platter. Kakashi quickly looked over at the menu price. It was a pretty hefty price. But this was Anko: she spent as much money on dango as Tsunade did gambling. What else did he expect?

When the plate came, she pushed the order to Kakashi, offering him a dessert.

Kakashi said his thanks and refusal, and Anko seemed to know that he would have already said no, since she already had a stick in her hand.

And he just watched her eat. And she just watched him watch her eat.

"Don't care for sweets, Hatake?" Anko asked.

"No," Kakashi replied. He was mentally asking himself why he was still sitting there. He could just simply run away. Then again, knowing Anko's loud mouth and violent nature, he thought better of his actions and waited. He couldn't even figure out why she took him out of all people. What about Iruka or Kurenai? Certainly she was closer to those two than him.

So he just sat there and counted each and every dango that she ate. Oddly, she didn't look like a pig when she ate. She just ate and ate. She had finished 56 of them by the time Kakashi started to get extremely bored.

"Kakashi, you're missing out on a lot," Anko said, seeing a few dango left.

"You might as well finish it," he said.

"Is this just because you don't like revealing your face in public?" she asked. She asked in a loud voice that irritated Kakashi. She was so damn blunt.

But that wasn't it. He just didn't like sweets. And there was no other reason.

"I'll leave some for you to take home," she said, looking concerned that he wasn't enjoying the food she loved most. She actually stopped eating to say this.

"It's fine," Kakashi answered. "I just don't have so big of a sweet tooth than you."

Anko shrugged.

Kakashi waved his hand in an indication that she should just finish the rest.

And she did, happily.

The counterperson took the empty plates and sticks, and Anko quickly looked up at the menu price. She smiled and turned to Kakashi. "Well thanks for the treat, Kakashi," she said, walking out.

Ah, so that was it.

Kakashi caught her by the arm and sat her back down on the stool.

"So this is why you drag me with you to eat," he stated.

Anko smiled cheekily at him.

"I think you should pay, comrade," Kakashi continued. "And many thanks to you. I haven't seen you all this time. It's nice of you to be treating me to dango."

"The man pays for the date," Anko retorted.

"Anko," he sighed. "Let's look at this realistically. "The only one that has been eating was you."

"Don't try sweet talking me next," she said in defense.

"I just tell the truth."

"Well then," Anko replied, thinking quickly. "You're paying for my company."

"Well in that case, I don't think your company is even worth that much," Kakashi bluntly admitted. "And besides I've already paid that debt by giving you company."

"Calling yourself a geisha now?" Anko mocked. "Makes sense. Charming women, and letting only slits of your skin show."

Kakashi smirked. "Better than being a slut."

"Who the _men _pay for, right?" she pointed out.

Kakashi had met his sweet-talk competition. He quickly shot back, "Yeah, but _you _are so wild, that you're free."

Anko's eyes widened. "But you like that, neh?" she asked, "Neh?" She got up very close to him and seductively.

Feeling claustrophobic, Kakashi pushed her away to shoot back another line, but felt Anko's lips brush his cheek.

Then she said very loudly, "Well thanks for the date. That was the best treat, 'Kashi!" She waved goodbye, and pointed at the person behind the counter to indicate that the counter person had heard her.

That meant Kakashi lost and had to pay.

Kakashi cursed and stood, slapping the money on the counter reluctantly.

* * *

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, I got distracted by a poor dog who had lost his—"

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto leaped out in rage, in the midst of attacking him.

"I said sorry, Naruto, and you knew I'd be late anyway…"

Naruto brushed Kakashi's block off. "I can't _believe _you're with that _insane _chuunin proctor!"

"Wait, what?" Kakashi gasped, looking up at Sasuke and Sakura, who also seemed ashamed of him as well.

"We heard about your date, sensei."

Kakashi sighed.

And he had even paid for the dango as well.

* * *

**This story started from the last section. I just had to expand and add a bunch of random events before hand because a five line story doesn't cut it for me. But yeah, that was a fun piece to write. But I'm just rambling on because I'm a bit hyper.**

**So lately, I've been getting really caught up with the Anko and Kakashi pairing...why? I have no idea. It's probably just because they are both part of my top character list. No lie, I love all the characters in Naruto, but I do have preferences.**

**I have another Anko and Kakashi story in my files that I'm going to upload soon enough so those of you interested, stay tuned!**

**Don't forget to review! I hold my knife at your throat while you consider leaving the page before leaving a note for me!**

**Midori Fujiwara**

* * *


End file.
